eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2458 (31 January 2003)
Synopsis Sharon panics when she finds the pills at Mark's. She screams frantically for him. She spies his tape, plays his farewell message and realises he's planning to kill himself. Outside, Mark lies unconscious. Sharon searches desperately for Mark and finally finds him on Arthur's bench. She screams at him to wake up. As she phones for an ambulance, Mark stirs. He admits he hasn't taken any pills, to her relief. Sharon follows Mark home, desperate to know what's up. Mark demands angrily that she leaves, but Sharon persists. He crumbles and confesses that the game's over. His virus is killing him. Alfie urges Kat to take the pregnancy test. She's terrified of the outcome and keeps stalling. Alfie's having none of her excuses and marches her to the loo. Her urine sample will reveal the verdict. Mark refuses to put his family through the pain of watching him die. Suicide's easier. Sharon disagrees, accusing him of cowardice. Mark feels she doesn't understand terminal illness. She does - she nursed Angie. Sharon recounts her last days with Angie. It was tough watching her deteriorate, but they had good times together too. She insists that time made her feel loved. Mark listens to her thoughtfully. Alfie waits outside the bathroom for Kat to take the test. She can't do it, claiming she's unable to pee under pressure. Alfie won't give up, and forces her to drink water. Kat continues to find excuses. Sharon hurriedly hides sharp objects to prevent Mark hurting himself. She's too late - he's outside revving his motorbike. Desperate, she stands in front of the bike. Mark roars off but skids and crashes by his stall. Kat dissolves in tears, scared that she's pregnant. She knows things will kick off if she's carrying Anthony's baby. Alfie promises to stick by her, whatever the outcome. They're mates through thick and thin. Mark's not hurt, but shaken and upset. Sharon leads him to Angie's Den to dry off. He apologises meekly to her, but is almost trance-like. Sharon's shattered. She offers Mark dry clothes - they were Tom's. Desperate for a result, Alfie employs an old SAS trick. He plunges Kat's hand in icy water to make her pee. Meanwhile, Mark chats morosely about his string of failed relationships since contracting HIV. Alfie answers a phone call from Charlotte and agrees to visit her. Kat panics, not wanting to be alone. Miraculously, she has the urge to pee! Alfie chuckles - the call was fake. He'd rung home from his mobile. Sharon berates Mark's negative attitude. He still feels suicide's the answer. Sharon promises to help him through his illness. Mark objects but she's prepared for it. She reveals that Tom was terminally ill. Mark's stunned that Tom was dying. Sharon explains that their last days together were magic. Mark must realise that this is the end of his fear. He should embrace his final days. Mark agrees tearfully and hugs her. Kat and Alfie sit staring at the test from afar. Neither will look at the result. Kat escapes outside, leaving Alfie to discover the verdict. He joins her in the Square and reveals that it's positive - she's pregnant. Sharon and Mark walk home calmly. Mark finds joy in the rain. He has a renewed hope and outlook. Sharon's relieved. At home, he records over his farewell message and smiles happily to himself. Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Shane Richie as Alfie *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Hilda Braid as Nana Moon Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes